Flower of Ice
by chloeedwardcullenxxx
Summary: Chloe Cullen a nurse gets sucked into Narnia with Edmund and Lucy and Eustice. Edmund fins himself falling inlove with her even though she is sometimes mean but does Chloe have secrets? BETTER than it sounds – Please R&R! NO FLAMES!


chapter 1

Edmund Pevensie walked quickly down the dark streets in Camebridge were his aunt lived from the train stations were he had come from. It was raining veyr heavy making his coat and dark chocolate brown hair wet and falling into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

But altough Edmudn was annoyed by the fast falling rain he thought happily of the hot food and blazing fire that he would see when he got home but he wasn't ahppy about having to see his snobby cousin Eustice again.

Even though Lucy had told him not too Edmund run quickly across the road and down an alley because he wanted to get home quickly and not have to be in the rain anymore.

Edmund had went to London that day to do something for his uncle. But he really went so he could sign up for war. But he didn't make it because he got lost and things got in his way so he couldn't join the war effort

Edmund frowned darkly as he skirted around a particular large puddle on the pavement, studiously ignoring that last thought.

Pushing on through the chilling rain, Edmund had just been about to cut once more through another alley, the action making his thoughts go irretrievably to Lucy that was his younger sisters.

He reached the another alley again and then suddenly his blood turned to ice in his veins, his heart leaping into his throat.

It was the war sirens that mean war planes were comingg. and Edmund realised he would have to go to the train stations because it was under the ground and the bomvs couldnt get to it.

He was running quickly down the street that goes to the train station when Edmund noticed a small figure lying on the ground.

He ran quickly over to it and knelt down beside it and realised it was a girl.

Edmund immediately noticed her clothes.

She was wearing the grey woollen shoulder cape with the scarlet border, grey flannel dress and the white veil attached to the back of her head that means she was a nurse.

She had long silkly golden hair that fell to her hips in soft waves.

Edmund gasped softly and saw with concern in his heart that she had a bloody gash marring her forehead, stretching from just above her left eye to her temple,

She moaned and turned slightly and opened her eyes wich Edmund saw were a sparkling sappfire blue

"ill help you don't worry," Edmund told her and he picked her up and started running again to the train station.

She was really light and Edmund reached the train stations really quickly before the bombs could hit.

When he got down the stairs he put the girl down softly on the ground.

She looked up at Edmund with her silver-blue eyes, "Edward?"

"Um, no – I'm Edmund Pevensie whos Edward?"

She tried to sit up and then hissed when her head hurt.

easy" Edmund pushed her back down and looked at her with concern.

She looked sad then, her eyes like a baby blue in color. She looked really reluctint and very secretive. "edward was my boyfriend…but he died in the war" a pair of crystals tears streamed down her pale white cheeks.

Edmund felt really sad then "im so sorry I didn't you'll find someone else"

"how do you know?" she said angrily and her blue eyes were really bright like fire as she got up quickly.

Edmund felt sad as she got up but he didn't know why.

"because beautiful girls like you always go out with soldiers," Edmund was really shocked because he didnt mean to say that.

She blushed a rosy pink and Edmund thought she looked cute but he didnt say it allowed.

"youre lying," she said angrily but her eyes were sad again and had tears in them because Edmund had mentioned soilders again.

Edmund felt bad when he realised so he changed the subject instead.

"what's your name?" he asked her.

."I'm Chloe – Nurse Chloe Cullen," she replied, and there was an unmistakable note of pride in her voice when she said it.

Suddenly Chloe looked really faint and Edmund catched her just in time before she fainted.

Edmund brushed a few slightly curled silkly blonde hair away from her face. She blushed even more.

"ill fix your head," Edmund told her, feeling protective of her and wiped away the red blood and bandaged it up from her bag.

Bombs were still falling and the ground all around them was shaking making tiles fall from the roof of the tunnel.

Edmund saw that Chloe was scared and held her hand tightly.

"Damn bombs," he heard her mutter from somewhere beside him.

"Thank-you Edmund," the soft whisper came from the darkness.

Edmund squeezed her hand in knowing.

Chloe then moved to sit beside him, back against the wall, their hands entwined between them; a source of comfort in the darkness.

"You must think I'm rather silly?" Chloe said ruefully after a moment.

"No," Edmund replied immediately, "I would never think you are silly Chloe.

"Every time the bombs fall it's like the first time, I never get used to it," Chloe said and her whole body was shaking.

Edmund ran his thumb soothingly over her knuckles before he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug to comfort her.

"It's alright Chloe, ill protect you," Edmudn told her, he didn't know why he said it but he felt aslan was telling him somehow that chloe was special.

Then Chloe asked the killer question "Edmund do you want to joing the army im just curious."

"Ah, well…yes," he replied.

"Of course I want to join the army, to do my duty to my country and fight to protect my people," Edmund answered fiercely.

"You talk as if you were a king or something," Chloe said.

Edmund was shocked that Chloe could so easily guess that he was a king.

"its not fair on the people who are left behind like edward did to me," Chloe suddenly went really pink because she hadn't meant to say it but it slipped out.

Edmund was going to apologize but Chloe was really angry.

"I always see boys coming into to go to war and they all laugh and think it a big game,"

"im not like them" Edmund said.

"I know that's why you can't sign up,"

Edmund gasped sharply, suprisd by Chloe's words.

He looked down at her and his heart beat faster as he stared into her bright sappfire blue eyes.

"you are a nurse" Edmund said to distract himself from his straneg thoughts.

"yeah but I want to do more," Chloe said sadly,

"what do you mean being a nurse is amazing" Edmund said, really fiercely not happy that Chloe was putting herself dowm.

"I want to fight and be a soldier like Edward was."

Edmund felt jealous when Chloe mentioned Edward but he pushed it away because he felt really worried.

You cant' be a soldier"

Chloe bristled at that. "Why can't I fight? – Just because I'm a girl!"

"No…well yes, but no; it's not that it's just…" Edmund started.

"Because I'm a girl!" Chloe finished angrily.

"You can't fight thought"

"My brother taught me how to shoot and I was an even better shot than him"

"your brother?"

"he died in the war" Chloe said sadly as she forced bac her tears.

Edmund felt his heart break a little inside when he saw how sad she was again.

* * *

**Okay people this is my 1st story so be kind!1! And NO FLAMES! R&R**


End file.
